


骄傲

by Xianhuachenshaonian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M, 军婚ABO, 有改造情节
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21706516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianhuachenshaonian/pseuds/Xianhuachenshaonian
Relationships: 辫九 - Relationship, 龄龙
Kudos: 12





	骄傲

01

结婚证摆在桌子上，刺目的红映入王九龙的眼里晃着他的眼睛，这一刻他才有了自己已经结了婚的真实感。从他上战场的那一天，他就在想，这样意气风发的自己将来会和谁结成姻缘。

直到他在战场上受伤，被转送到重症监护室里性命垂危，他才把这样的念头烂在了心里。

一个骄傲的Alpha，在战场上受了伤，等他再次醒来已经成为了一个Omega。这种打击放在谁的身上都受不了，更何况是一个骄傲的Alpha。

但是在生存面前，骄傲的自尊算得了什么。王九龙闭上眼睛去抚摸着战争留给他的伤痕，那里曾经是功勋，而现在只是给他无限打击的印记。他还记得医生对他说过的话，医生说：只有改造成Omega，才能救活你的命，才能够让你再次看到这个世界。

他不应该有抱怨的，但是谁也不能够阻止他的颓废和堕落。父母心疼自己的儿子，也直接安排好了王九龙的终身大事。

王九龙不会再上战场了，他既然成了一个Omega，自然是要和Alpha婚配的。王九龙对于自己变成一个Omega早就万念俱灰，对婚事更是提不起一点兴趣。他知道，他的父母为了他好给他挑了一个赫赫有名的军人，可是他一点都高兴不起来。

本该是大喜日子的张九龄现在坐在酒吧里皱着眉头，他已经喝了两瓶酒，再喝下去就要醉了。坐在他身边的杨九郎直接抢走了他的杯子，一脸的严肃看着张九龄。

“今天不是你和王九龙领证吗，怎么跑来这里喝闷酒？”

被抢了酒杯的张九龄不是很痛快，他冷眼扫过去，伸手要拿回自己的酒杯。他心情烦闷，因为今天是他脱离单身和王九龙领了证。

结婚证是他去领的，作为一个体贴会照顾人的Alpha，张九龄没让王九龙再跑一趟。和王九龙的婚事张九龄并没什么意见，只是听说王九龙受伤被改造成Omega的时候神情有变。

记忆中王九龙是一个意气风发的Alpha，一定受不了被改造成Omega的委屈。不能够上战场了又嫁给了一个陌生的Alpha，换谁都会觉得屈辱。想到这里张九龄笑着摇了摇头，重新给自己倒了杯酒。

“九郎，听说你最近和张云雷勾搭上了？”不谈自己的事情，张九龄仰头喝了一大口酒，咂着嘴转移了话题，“你还喜欢张云雷？”

“喜不喜欢，有什么所谓。”杨九郎摆了摆手。

对于杨九郎和张云雷的事情，张九龄只是略有耳闻。那个时候他还没和杨九郎走这么近，也自然不知道杨九郎当时为何那么喜欢张云雷。

听说是杨九郎才刚入队没多久，就在休假的时候买了一大束花在张云雷的宿舍楼下等着张云雷。杨九郎的表白说得温温柔柔的，带着点少男的心思，看向张云雷的眼神就像是从蜜罐里裹了一圈。

当时张云雷闻了闻空气里的信息素，冷冷的拒绝了杨九郎。张云雷说他喜欢强势的人，杨九郎太温柔了，连信息素都是奶香味。他不喜欢这样的Omega。

表白被拒的杨九郎什么都没说，只是把花丢进了垃圾桶里第二天出现在了医院。他伸出了手臂对着医生坚定又冷静地说道：“我想要变成Alpha。”

身体被改造的疼痛还记得吗，记得的。但是要杨九郎再来一次，他也是愿意的。他为了得到张云雷的喜爱，硬生生从一个Omega，变成了等候战场厮杀的骁勇Alpha。

临走前张九龄拍了拍杨九郎的肩膀，在他强撑着要站起来的时候又重新跌坐在了椅子上。杨九郎无奈把张九龄口袋里的手机掏出来，拨通了通讯录里的电话。

“喂，是王九龙吗，你来接一下张九龄。”

02

杨九郎回到宿舍的时候差不多深夜了，一身的酒气没有散去，但是他并没有醉。杨九郎住的是个单人间，这还是张云雷给他申请的好处。杨九郎也不管张云雷心里到底是怎么想的，给他的他就要着，他也不喜欢和别人一起挤宿舍。

开着的窗户把几分凉意送进屋子里来，杨九郎靠在窗边清醒了一会，这才听到门口的动静。张云雷铁青的脸靠在门边冷冷地看着他。

“怎么现在才回来，还喝酒了？”

“张九龄叫我去喝酒。”杨九郎给窗户留了一道缝，他刚转身就感觉到张云雷贴了过来。手直接搭在了张云雷的肩膀上，杨九郎向后歪着头退出点距离，“你要干嘛？”

“睡你。”张云雷摸了摸杨九郎的脸，把气息都吐露到杨九郎的脸上，“我说过了，我要追求你。”

“张云雷你疯了？”杨九郎撇过脸去，嘴上挂着笑，“我是个Alpha。”

“和我表白的时候，你说你是个Omega。”

回想起那次表白张云雷的印象并不深刻，只记得杨九郎身上的味道太甜，杨九郎的眼神太过缱绻，他下意识地说了拒绝。没想到再次见面的时候杨九郎就撞开了他的肩膀连看都没看他一眼。

张云雷并不相信杨九郎是个Alpha的事实。在张云雷身下的杨九郎实在是太美妙，身子软得不像话，开合的部位像是在邀请张云雷，邀请着他快进来。满屋子都是杨九郎香甜的信息素，张云雷直接撞了进去，把杨九郎流在鬓角处的汗轻轻地吻掉，这才闻到那香甜信息素里的一股子呛味。

不能标记是事实，张云雷在一场欢爱之后靠在床头，双手交叉抱着看向杨九郎。白皙的皮肤上多得是红紫的一片，杨九郎走下床把在地上的衣服捡起来，穿在身上。

床头的人在郁闷什么杨九郎知道，他上前笑着拍了拍张云雷的脸，顺着他坐下来。张云雷没能够标记他，即使上了床，深深地贯穿着杨九郎，张云雷依旧没能把杨九郎变成自己的专属。

要的就是这样的感觉。杨九郎要让张云雷知道哪怕是自己和他滚了床单，混到了床上，他杨九郎要和谁在一起，依旧是由他自己决定的。

“睡吧，明天不是还要开会。”杨九郎自己裹了被子睡在了里面，伸手直接关上了灯。留下张云雷一个人面对着满屋子的黑暗，留张云雷去想明白，为什么一个Alpha不能够把曾经承认自己是Omega这件事想明白。

想不明白的，又或者能够想明白。杨九郎搬进单间宿舍就做好了张云雷会天天来找他的准备。不是拒绝自己吗，不是不喜欢Omega吗，那杨九郎就反过来，要张云雷尝尝这种滋味。

他要张云雷喜欢他。

03

屋外挂着星星，月亮照进来，王九龙躺下的时候没有拉窗帘。床上那一身酒气迷糊着醉了酒的人不太好受，翻过身来直接圈住了身边的人。

王九龙无法动弹，只好推了推：“张九龄，你放开我。”

手脚并用扒在他身上的人并没有放开王九龙，反而伸出手去摸王九龙的脸。张九龄本来就醉得不清醒，闻到身旁Omega的气息，也没多想，直接凑了上去。

酒味冲进脑子里，王九龙还能够尝出张九龄今天喝了什么酒。他抓着张九龄的衣服，后知后觉地反应过来他被亲了。

他被一个Alpha亲了。王九龙挣扎着要坐起来，哪怕他和张九龄做这样的事情再正常不过，可是他还是想要推开张九龄。

醉了酒的人怎么这样，王九龙心头里漾起涩涩的苦，像是预料到了自己以后的生活。趴在他身上的Alpha没有因为Omega的推搡就放开他，张九龄直接扳过了王九龙的脸，摩擦着唇瓣把舌头伸进去。

如果不是借着那么点酒劲，张九龄还真的没想过要强迫王九龙。等他被王九龙用力推开头碰到床头柜，他才清醒了过来。

王九龙的衣服被扯开，露出来的白皙胸膛现在张九龄眼里。这就是自己的结婚对象，张九龄揉了揉自己的后脑勺，吃痛地想道。

军队里不让抽烟，张九龄只有回了家才会偷偷地摸上一根抽上两口。王九龙看了一眼消停着躺在床边抽烟的人，小心翼翼地坐到他身边。

药箱被打开，王九龙推给了张九龄，问张九龄后脑勺撞得要不要紧。

“对不起。”张九龄叼着烟，把药箱推回去，第一句话就是对不起。他知道王九龙心思敏感，结婚前他没少做功课，甚至还去问了杨九郎，身体被改造过这种话当着王九龙的面是不是不能提。

张九龄不想要王九龙觉得自己是一个不懂体贴的Alpha，也不想要王九龙因为身体被改造了就对自己树有敌意。他甚至有些心疼王九龙，心疼他那样一个骄傲的人，变成了Omega。

王九龙曾经是Alpha的时候，张九龄远远见过两次。那时候王九龙是骄傲又快乐的人，从战场上回来戴上功勋章，那眼中飞扬的神采连张九龄看了都忍不住心动。

可惜他是个Alpha，张九龄这样想过。但是张九龄从来也不是个古板的主，谁说Alpha不能追求Alpha。可是再等张九龄见到王九龙的时候，王九龙已经成为了一个Omega。

他不知道是什么原因，但是他想靠近王九龙。

上门提亲那一天，张九龄心都要跳出来了，王九龙父母答应的那一刻，张九龄觉得自己这辈子的运气都在这里了。可是王九龙推开了他。

烟火燎到了张九龄的手指，但是张九龄没动。王九龙看了一眼桌子上的烟灰缸，伸过手帮张九龄掸了掸烟灰。

“军队里不让抽烟。”王九龙低着头说道。

“那你要去告我的状？”

04

的确是有人告状。

不然为什么会有人发现张云雷的外出。杨九郎听到消息后第一时间跑去了总队，在门口就看见了被罚着平板撑的张云雷。

本来还悬着的心在看到张云雷那一刻就放了下来，杨九郎甚至是有些悠闲地绕到张云雷面前，蹲下来的时候脸上恢复了平常的玩笑神色。

“这不是我们大名鼎鼎的张云雷吗，怎么，做错什么了在这里受罚？”

汗水从张云雷的鬓角滑落了下来，有的迷到了眼睛里。张云雷咬着牙依旧坚持着，他不理杨九郎，直到他到了惩罚时间。

惩罚结束的时候张云雷差点没站起来，还是杨九郎扶着他才能够站起来。张云雷没有揉自己的手臂，只是从怀中掏出个东西来扔到杨九郎怀里。

是一包糖。杨九郎跟张云雷说过，他好想出去买糖吃，出了军队，前面两条巷子里有一家卖的糖特别好吃。可是军队里的封闭训练太多了，想吃一点糖都是奢望。

所以张云雷就偷偷跑出去，只为了买一包糖给杨九郎。抱着糖心里五味杂陈的杨九郎，掰了一小块含在嘴里，就听见靠在墙上歪着头的张云雷问他甜不甜。

不甜，一点也不甜。杨九郎哪里还有一个Alpha的样子，他咬着唇慢慢地靠近张云雷，在唇瓣快要碰到的那一刻调转了方向。

没有亲到的张云雷垂下头，不认输地重新把杨九郎推到墙边，捏着脖子要去亲杨九郎的时候，杨九郎的吻就落了下来。

缠绵悱恻的一个吻结束之后，杨九郎笑着问他：“张云雷，你是不是特别有挫败感？”

从前跟在他身后对他表白的Omega，再出现在他面前对他爱搭不理。即使滚完了床单之后，仍然不能够标记上，这对Alpha，是致命的打击。

尤其是对骄傲的Alpha来说。

王九龙和张九龄的突然造访让杨九郎有些意外。他看了一眼屋子里的张云雷，对着张九龄使了个眼色才放他们进去。王九龙一进来就走到了张云雷面前，他听说张云雷受罚，第一时间就是和张九龄说他要来看张云雷。

在王九龙受伤的时候，张云雷没少照顾他，也开导过他变成一个Omega也没什么不好，没什么比命重要。

张云雷对王九龙的情分和怜惜不是冲着Omega，而是惋惜王九龙作为Alpha该有的天分。王九龙问过他，张云雷喜欢的Omega到底是什么样子的，张云雷说，我喜欢骄傲且强势的人，能和我共同进退。不管他是Alpha还是Omega，我都会喜欢。

而张云雷并不知道，杨九郎误以为张云雷是嫌弃自己Omega的身份，置着气直接去改造了自己的身体。

“你也太不小心了。”王九龙揉着张云雷的手腕，“到底是谁告的密，真讨厌。你溜出去，是去干什么重要的事情吗，非得这个时候去。”

“嗯……我出去是给杨九郎买糖了。”

两道目光直接看向了杨九郎。本来靠在门边眯着眼睛看着王九龙和张云雷两人聊天的杨九郎突然感觉脖颈一凉，就听见王九龙有些不服气的冷哼。

“我当是什么呢，九郎真的好福气。”

“九龙。”张九龄看了一眼低下头的杨九郎，把王九龙拉了过来。他没想到王九龙和张云雷玩得这样好，王九龙都没给自己揉过手腕呢。

“是我自己愿意的，”张云雷拍了拍王九龙的肩膀，笑着握着王九龙的手，“你结婚了以后我都没去看你，怎么样，张九龄对你好不好？”

提到张九龄的王九龙红着脸抵了抵张云雷的胳膊，让他不要再取笑自己。张九龄对他的确挺好，王九龙想干什么张九龄都尽量满足他。有时候王九龙忍不住地笑着都会让张九龄看呆。

有时候王九龙会怀疑，张九龄是不是很早之前就认识自己。可是张九龄什么都不说，依旧点着他不知道藏在哪里的烟抽着。王九龙没有去告过状，每一次都袒护着张九龄小小的放纵。

只是张九龄从没主动标记过他。王九龙不知道这到底是什么问题，是不是他一开始的拒绝让张九龄失望了，但是他不好开口，要他怎么问出口，问他九龄，你是不是嫌弃我不是正常的Omega所以不喜欢我。

如果是这样的话，为什么要同意结婚。

送王九龙他们出去的时候，张云雷站在楼下，叫住了张九龄。王九龙接收到了张云雷的眼色，点了点头把杨九郎叫到了自己的身边。

两个身体被改造过的人四目相对，眼神里总有一些相同的情愫，或者心有灵犀。

夜空里挂着的月亮格外明亮，可是张云雷心里却越来越糊涂。理智告诉他，也许张九龄知道答案，所以他叫住了张九龄。

“怎么着，想知道什么？”

“想知道杨九郎，他为什么变成了Alpha。”

05

骄傲有什么用处，除了别扭的坚持不剩下什么。

王九龙在张九龄熄了灯之后抓着被角看了看张九龄，身边的人紧闭着双眼身体倒是板正。就是这样的板正让王九龙心中难受，和张九龄的相处的日子他慢慢地放下了开始的别扭，但张九龄仍然是那个规规矩矩的样子。

安静的屋子里王九龙试探性地开口：“九龄，今天你和张云雷说什么了？”

“没什么，”张九龄拧开床头的灯，撑着身子来摸了摸王九龙的头，“怎么还不睡？”

“我睡不着。”王九龙翻过身来和他面对面睡着，“杨九郎没告诉张云雷，他为什么改造成Alpha的原因吗？”

“九郎他不愿意，谁还不知道他和张云雷之间的那些事。也是当初张云雷伤他太深了，杨九郎太犟了。”张九龄说完看了看王九龙，“九龙，你和张云雷，到底什么时候这样好了？”

“你都没那样对过我。”

近在咫尺的呼吸让王九龙紧张，他捏着被子就要在张九龄贴上来的时候闭上眼睛，但是张九龄忍住了。又是一个没亲到的吻，王九龙的眼神里滑过不甘，他鼓起勇气直接翻身过去，坐在了张九龄的身上。

“怎么了，我就说说。”张九龄揉了揉王九龙的屁股，笑着说，“我就偶尔醋一醋，不是真的不相信你。”

吻落了下来，张九龄震惊着搂着王九龙的腰，感觉到王九龙捧着自己的脸急切地吻下来。这是他心疼的Omega，曾经是一个骄傲的Alpha，而现在他放下了一切的骄傲和别扭，主动地送上了自己的唇。

“我其实喜欢你吃醋，九龄。你会好好对我的，对吧？”王九龙趴在张九龄的心口上，闭上眼睛笑了笑，“我把我的后半辈子都交给你了。”

这是张九龄想动不敢动的Omega，是张九龄的结婚对象，是他张九龄一个人的。直到现在他才完整地拥有了王九龙，他不后悔，只要是能够再次看到王九龙那温温柔柔却又十分少年的笑。

“我会的，在我面前，你永远可以做回之前那样意气风发的样子。九龙，我爱你。”

完全标记的时候张九龄费了点力气，王九龙的身子到底还是需要费心些。张九龄抱着王九龙的身子，在他紧张着不能放开的时候紧紧地抱住他，亲着他的眉心。

“我爱你。”

我爱你是最不让人相信的话了，至少杨九郎不信。他看着冲进来的张云雷，第一反应就是疑惑。

“怎么了？”

“杨九郎你是不是疯了？”张云雷不像以前那样好脾气，直接攥着杨九郎的手腕把他推在床上。身体改造这种事情是想做就做的吗，这些事情杨九郎从来不和张云雷说，张云雷一直以为，杨九郎只是想要报复。

想要报复自己曾经的不认真，想要报复自己曾经的拒绝。张云雷一直在想，是不是杨九郎用了什么药物，把自己伪装成了一个Alpha。不然为什么杨九郎还有Omega的特征，身子还那样柔软。

谁知道杨九郎竟然是为了让张云雷能够追他求着他，自己主动去改造成了Alpha。杨九郎抱着愤怒的张云雷，他仰着头承受着张云雷的怒气，在他以为张云雷会粗暴地贯穿着自己，就像是当初怎么都不能把自己标记了那样。

但是张云雷没有。他只是用着温柔又怜惜的目光看着杨九郎。这样的目光让杨九郎感觉到害怕，他不怕张云雷和他的对峙，就怕张云雷的沉默和温柔。

杨九郎怕自己忍不住。

张云雷没再继续下去，他只是扳过杨九郎的脸，在他额头上留下一个吻：“痛吗，九郎？”

怎么会不痛，杨九郎别过头去，不想让张云雷看到自己的眼泪。他憋了那么久，好不容易在张云雷面前有了骄傲的资本，一句疼吗又把杨九郎打回原形。

就这样打破了这么些日子以来杨九郎所有的伪装，杨九郎索性不再骄傲。他重新变回了那个眼角全是温柔的人，把自己温暖的皮肉露出来抱住张云雷。

“九郎，之前是我草率了。重新给我一次机会，让我爱你。”

豆大的眼泪吧嗒吧嗒地往下掉，杨九郎全都蹭到了张云雷身上，也不管张云雷皱着眉头说着眼泪会弄脏衣服。他管呢，全都丢进洗衣机里就解决的事情。

他现在只想要意气用事，要张云雷所有的事情都听自己的。

06

爱能够化解骄傲，没有什么是爱不能化解的。

张九龄和王九龙去接领证的张云雷和杨九郎，人一坐进来王九龙就笑着要他们的结婚证看。张九龄坐在前面调戏着后面的一对新人。

“怎么着，就这么决定下来了，以后也不会再闹什么了吧？”

“谁和你闹了。”坐在后面的杨九郎上来就呛声，“也不知道是谁当初连自己的Omega都不敢上。”

去你的吧。

Fin


End file.
